


Defenceless Against Magic

by MarshmallowYatt



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts!au, elsa at hogwarts, frozen, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowYatt/pseuds/MarshmallowYatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts!Frozen AU I wrote a year ago and have no idea to this day why it got so many notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defenceless Against Magic

In hindsight, Elsa’s parents could have seen this coming. 

Strange events were happening in England for a while now. Inexplicable murders in rooms locked from the inside that baffled journalists, the bridge that collapsed God knows why, heatwaves followed by weeks of fog that made people depressed… 

"But darling, these things have stopped three years ago!" - exclaimed Elsa’s father one morning at breakfast.

His wife sighed. 

"I know. But the government never bothered to explain them, did it? They kinda just shoved it aside." 

They looked at each other and turned away a second later. Both of them felt the same stab of guilt because deep down, they knew that they were doing the very same thing with their eldest daughter. 

Ever since Elsa was six years old, strange things happened around her. The parents didn’t really know about them and if they did, they turned a blind eye - after all, Elsa couldn’t have been the one causing books to randomly fall off the shelves or making the old portrait of Joan of Ark to grow a moustache. They just accepted it as life’s regular peculiarities. Besides, they had their youngest 3-year-old daughter Anna, who seemed to believe that night-time was a code for “playtime”, to worry about. 

Anna and Elsa have always been close. Perhaps that was another reason why the parents didn’t worry - they knew that Elsa loved her baby sister very much and would never let her get in harm’s way. 

"Elsaaaaa…" - six-year-old Anna sang into her sister’s ear one night. 

"Annagotosleeeeep" - 9-year-old Elsa mumbled into her pillow. 

Anna giggled. “The stars are awake and so am I!” True to her word, the stars were very much awake - and made quite a lot of noise! They seem to have been awake every year on the eve of May 2nd for almost three years now. Red, gold, blue, and occasionally green and silver, the loud sparks fascinated Anna. Even Elsa, who knew what they really were, couldn’t help but be utterly mesmerised every year. The sisters’ parents, on those rare occasions when they caught a glimpse of the sparks, dismissed them fondly as pranks of neighbour kids. But Anna and Elsa knew that there was something very special about the stars that made noise on the second night of May. 

"Anna, go to bed" - Elsa yawned, trying to sneak a peek at the brightly lit sky. 

Her little sister leaned closer. 

"Do you want to dance up there?" - she whispered. 

Little Elsa smirked and soon, both sisters were tiptoeing upstairs to the attic. This was Anna’s favourite game in the whole world. Elsa would hug her from behind and throw her up a few inches above the floor and she would hoover for a few seconds until Elsa joined her. The two girls held hands and danced on thin air, laughing. 

"Higher, Elsa!" - Anna squealed. 

"We’ll need to come down first!" - Elsa laughed but complied. The girls climbed onto a table, clasped their hands tightly and jumped into the air. They flew all the way up to the ceiling so that it was almost touching their heads. 

"Woah" - Anna whispered and wrapped her tiny arms around Elsa’s frame. 

"Careful" - Elsa cautioned her. She knew that she needed to concentrate to keep them both so high up. 

Anna laughed. 

"I wanna see the stars!"

Elsa sighed. 

"Anna, I told you, we can’t go much higher! The sky is way too high above! I’ll drop you!" 

Anna pouted. 

"Pleeease, Elsa! I’ll be careful, I promise!" 

Elsa shook her head. 

"How about I take you to the window up there?" - she pointed at the small, circular window slightly above them. 

Anna laughed and nodded quickly. Elsa held her tightly and pulled her along towards the window.

By that point, the older girl was exhausted. She didn’t exactly know how and why she could do what she did, but she knew that she wouldn’t last much longer. However, she could never say no to Anna’s sad, little face. 

"Just a little longer, Elsa" - she whispered to herself. But she felt herself getting weaker and weaker as they approached the window. The second Anna’s face lit up with excitement as she saw red and gold stars exploding so close to her she could almost touch them, Elsa lost her strength and the girls both fell onto the hardwood floor. Anna began to wail as the girls’ parents ran up the stairs and kicked the door open. 

"I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!" - Elsa cried, kissing Anna’s bleeding forehead. 

"Elsa, step away!" - her dad took her in his arms and pulled her aside while her mum dialled 999 in tears. As soon as she heard that the ambulance was on its way, Elsa pulled away from her father and ran to cradle Anna in her arms, crying and rocking back and forth. When her parents demanded to know what happened, she had no choice but to tell the truth. She knew then that things will never be the same again. 

 

The good news were that Anna’s injuries weren’t permanent. Or at least her forehead wound wasn’t. The bad news were delivered by the doctor a few days after. 

"Unfortunately, she will never be able to dance again" - was all Elsa’s overhead during the conversation the doctor had with her parents the day before they brought Anna back home. She burst into tears the second the words were uttered and ran into her room, locking the door behind her. She barely registered what her parents told her afterwards:

"Elsa, we know you love Anna. But what you can do can hurt her" - she cried even more when her mother told her that. 

Her father sighed. “Crying will make it worse, Elsa.” As a testament to his words, a mirror shattered on Elsa’s nightstand. He sighed again. 

"See? It would be best if you and Anna didn’t play together anymore."

He, however, didn’t have to say it. Elsa made her decision as soon as she heard that Anna wasn’t going to be able to dance anymore. Elsa’s little heart was breaking - she knew how much Anna loved dancing. Knowing that she was the sole reason for Anna’s little face adopting that sad expression for many days to come, if not forever, made her insides turn into ice. 

"I shall avoid Anna forever" - she promised herself. However much the thought of not hugging her little sister ever again hurt her, she knew it was for the best. 

 

Unfortunately, this promise was meant to be broken. 

Two years have passed since the accident. Elsa kept to herself most of the time. Considering how often she made strange things happen, it was quite an impressive feat that she managed not to do anything for two years. In all fairness, it was inevitable that one day, she was going to lose control and explode. 

That day just happened to be Anna’s 8th birthday. She invited all her friends from school and the neighbourhood and they were playing in the garden while Elsa watched from her room sadly. Earlier today, Anna begged her parents to let her out, even for a little bit. After a while, they agreed to let her play with the other children at the end of the party for about an hour. That hour couldn’t come soon enough. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the 11-year-old girl, she heard a knock. Barely hearing her parents’ precautions, she ran outside, almost tripping in her blue party dress. 

"Elsa!" - Anna squealed, running up to her sister and hugging her tightly. Elsa stiffened but hugged back carefully. 

"You look beautiful" - she said softly. 

"You look beautifuller" - Anna replied, grinning. - "I mean, not f-fuller, you don’t look fuller" - she stammered, blushing. "But more beautiful!"

Elsa smiled. - “Thank you.”

"All right kids, gather ‘round!" - the girls’ mother sang, coming out of the back door, holding something. 

"What is that amazing smell?" - Anna asked, looking at Elsa. The two grinned.   
“Chocolate!” - they exclaimed in unison. The mother placed it on the garden table, lighting the candles. 

"Make a wish, Anna!" 

Anna closed her eyes and blew out the candles to an applause. In that moment, for the first time in a while, Elsa felt a small flicker of warmth in her chest. Looking at Anna, smiling and flicking chocolate frosting at everybody, she felt that it was all worth it. 

Suddenly, she heard a scream and gasped in horror. The neighbour boy, a 13-year-old kid named Hans, has pushed Anna into a cake! 

As soon as she emerged a second later, her face covered in cream and frosting, he planted a kiss on her lips and yelled: “I got the best piece!” 

Elsa was fuming. How dare this kid paw her baby sister?! The warm feeling in her chest was gone, replaced by desire to stuff the rest of the cake in Hans’ throat until he chokes. She turned around to cool down. 

"Help! Help!" - she heard and turned back, her eyes widening in horror. Hans’ lifeless body was laying on the ground, covered in chocolate. Elsa knew at once what had happened. She had to get out of there. 

She has never run so fast in her life. Branches hit her in the face, she tripped and ripped her dress more than a dozen times, but she just couldn’t stop. She knew that she was a danger to everyone and had to live in hiding. The forest seemed like a good idea. 

SMACK

Something big and black collided with Elsa and she fell on her back, out of breath, after which everything went black. 

 

Something warm and wet was touching her cheek. Elsa blinked once. Then again. 

"Alrigh’ down there?" - a loud voice startled her. She looked up. A giant of a man with a black mane of hair and a beard was looking down at her. 

"Huh?"

"You scared the wits out of me ol’ pal Sven here" - he pointed to Elsa’s right. She turned her head slowly, wincing. The warm and wet thing that was touching her turned out to be a tongue. She was looking into the eyes of the weirdest horse she’s ever seen. 

"Come on, no use in ya lyin’ down there" - the giant extended his hand and Elsa grasped it, getting up slowly. 

"What happened?" - she mumbled. 

"Well, I was walkin’ back from the forest and saw ye collidin’ with Sven"  - he said gruffly. - "Never seen him so terrified before."

"Who’s Sven?"

"This is Sven!" - he pointed at the horse. - "He’s a thestral?"

"A what?!"

"A thestral, ye crazy girl. Don’ ye know where you are?"  
Elsa looked around what looked like to be a field with a dark forest on the side. She shrugged. 

"What’s yer name?"  
“I’m Elsa…”

“‘m Hagrid. Welcome ter Hogwarts, Elsa.”


End file.
